


You Failed Me Yet Again, Starscream

by NerdHQ_084



Series: MegaScream: The Post-Frisbee Relations [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: I'm proud of this tbh, I've Crossed a Bridge, M/M, MegaScream - Freeform, More like Jumped in a Chasm, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Remember S1E14 'Out of His Head'? And that scene when Megatron returns, throws Screamers like a frisbee, etc? Well, this is right after that. And it's unapologetic, twisted smut...with a twist.





	You Failed Me Yet Again, Starscream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Nerdlings!
> 
> So, I wrote this shortly after chapter 2 of the Relic Hunter. Full disclosure this is my first work of smut and I'm quite proud of this. It is being posted because chapter three is going to be a bit before its posted. I'm nearly done writing, but writers block is definitely dancing on the edges of my creativity, plus life is rather hectic at the moment. So, please enjoy this trash. There is one scene I really want turned into fanart but any inspired works are welcome. Have fun and as always, thanks for reading!
> 
> -Ghost

How could he have been such a fool. He should have finished Megatron a long time ago, but no, Starscream had to keep him around to gloat. And now he would pay for it, most certainly with his spark. Megatron had already beaten his frame in, leaving hundreds of dents and bent lines. Now, after basic repairs to his more critical wounds, a bound Starscream was being escorted to a wing of the Nemesis he was all too familiar with. Megatron’s quarters.

All he knew was that there would be no swift end for him. This time his betrayal would not be so easily forgiven. Soundwave let him in and then locked the door, leaving the Seeker to whatever horror awaited him. It was very dark inside, and far too quiet.

“M-master?” Scream tentatively began to make his way through the rooms. The entry chamber was blatantly empty, as was the adjoined surveillance room. Further into the darkness was the berth room, just past a second lounging room. But as he entered the smaller lounge the door shut behind him. Large claws dug into his wings and threw his across the room. He struggled to get up with his bound servos but there was no need. Another servo picked him up by the helm and slammed him against the wall, making his optics glitch.

“Oh, my dearest Starscream, you didn’t honestly think I would leave you alone in _my_ chambers?” A claw scratched down his jaw, drawing a hint of energon. Starscream gulped, truly in a panic. He didn’t like his Lord’s tone. It reminded him too much of a different event. “What’s the matter, my little Seeker? Not going to beg for your spark?” He trembled, unable to hide his fear.

“…I-I-I will do…a-anything, M-m-master. Anything you want. I’ve…accepted my f-fate…” Megatron let out a distinctly low, smooth growl, practically a purr. Primus, Starscream knew that sound. It made every drop of energon in his frame run cold. “…No…master, please! N-not like this!”

“You said anything, my pet. And you will do anything if you want any hope of surviving my wrath this time.” Those crimson optics glinted coldly and Scream was quickly flipped with his front pinned to the wall. Sharp denta sank into his neck cables, wrenching a combined scream and moan from the Seeker. Then the claws were on his wings, carving scars into them with agonizing pain. But, unfortunately, there were still thousands of pleasure stimuli in a Seeker’s wings and a rhythm of screams, vents, and moans began escaping the SIC. Megatron loved it. One of the gladiator’s servos made its way to Starscream’s interface panels, swiftly removing them and exposing the mech’s wet, pressurized spike and dripping valve.

“My my, Starscream. You seem to be enjoying this.” He ran his glossa along one of his pet’s wings, resulting in a loud moan as he overloaded violently, making a mess of the wall he was held against. “Ooh, so, you missed my attentions. Good. I did always like you like this. A mess for my touch. Tell me who you belong to.”

“Hah..nngh, y-you…master.”

“My name.”

“Megatron.” The large mech chuckled darkly, claws ghosting over his prey’s right wing.

“Spell it. Slowly.” Starscream had no idea what he was planning.

“…M…..ghaaaaaaahh!!” The claws carved the letter into his wing, just deep enough to scar. Tears sprung from his optics. “M-master please! I-I can’t…”

“Keep spelling, pet. Or I can make this much, much worse.”

And keep spelling he did, until Megatron’s entire name was bleeding from his wing. And there was a massive spike pressed against his aft, teasing his port.  There was a time when Starscream could take his master with ease, in valve or port, conditioned from almost daily fragging. But that was some time ago, and if his memory served him correctly, he would be torn apart if Megatron entered him now.

“M-Megatron, my lord, my master! You can’t, you know you can’t! It will rip me apart! You remember, I know you do, the first time we fragged all those stellar cycles ago!” He trembled in fear, unintentionally exciting the gladiator further.

“Hush, my pet. I do not intend to end you like this.” Mockingly gentle digits teased his port with Starscream’s own transfluid.

“Master...ahhh…I-I can’t…” More tears were falling from the SIC’s optics.

“I’ll be gentle, my little Seeker,” he cooed into the mech’s audio. “Until you can take me that is. But first, on your knees.” Starscream turned around and dropped gratefully, already exhausted from the ordeal. Perhaps if he could please his Lord here, he may have a chance. He was always quite good with his intake, and he knew exactly how to make Megatron tick.

He started slow, letting his glossa play with the tip of the mighty spike before him. It was as long as his helm and thick as his wrist, nodes and ridges rising along the length. They were a source of great pleasure to him, when the mood was right. Starscream forgot how much he loved the taste of the gladiator, who placed a servo on his helm and drove him deeper onto the spike. He managed not to gag, instead humming around the thickness and earning a pleased grunt from his master.

The large mech was impatient, but still allowed Scream to work, somewhat, until they fell into a perfect rhythm of thrusts and bobs. Megatron was venting heavily and trying to restrain moans. Now was not the time for that. But he could not deny that Starscream had always been his most pleasing berthmate. Seekers always were, but something about the traitorous SIC was always different and better than others. Perhaps it was  the thrill of seeing the usually rebellious mech begging to be fragged, happily serving the Decepticon lord on his knees. These thoughts built until Megatron snapped, overloading deep into his pet’s throat. And Starscream took it all with ease, not missing a drop.

“Hng…skilled as ever, pet.” Scream vented, getting hauled up against the wall again as his master began to actually prepare his port and valve. One digit after another slowly made their way inside him, working him open while Megatron captured his intake and glossa in a rough, deep kiss. It was all too much for the SIC. Memories of their past interactions flew through his processor as well as things he made sure to keep buried in the darkest parts of his spark. But he couldn’t help the different moan that escaped him, one of pure joy and pleasure. He even relaxed slightly into the ministrations before realizing what he was doing. Too late of course. Megatron stopped cold, pulling back so he could look Scream in the optics. “What was that, Starscream?” Scrap. He was so close now too. He desperately wanted that spike inside him. He didn’t care where.

“Master? I-I don’t know what you mean…”

“Hmm, you’ve never moaned like that before, nor have you ever softened to me in all our time together. Tell me, why _exactly_ didn’t you finish me while you had the chance?”

“Ahhh, M-master, I…well, t-to gloat of course!” He tried to sound as indignant as possible. “To bask in your…p-pathetic end…” Megatron tsk’d him.

“My dear pet, you know you cannot lie to me.” Starscream gritted his denta.

“Like Primus I can’t! Why can’t you just finish _me_ off for _once_! Every time we come back to this, and every time you let me go. Just fragging offline me!” Now angry tears threatened to spill from his scarlet optics, but for an almost imperceptible second, Megatron’s expression seemed to soften, so faint that the SIC thought he may have imagined it. Starscream found himself picked up and unceremoniously set on the gladiator’s monstrous spike with a yelp, valve stretching uncomfortably. Megatron then walked them to the berth room as the Seeker clung to him shakily, moaning softly from the friction he so craved. His pet was so tight, and Megatron could not ignore how good it felt to once again be inside his beloved Seeker. Not that he would ever admit how much he liked Starscream’s company. They stopped at the foot of the berth and Megatron whispered into the Seeker’s audio.

“Answer me and I’ll continue our activities. Lie, and I’ll tear you to pieces.” The SIC whimpered into his shoulder, more tears falling.

“I can’t tell you. You would only mock me, even hate me more.”

“Starscream…” the mech gave a sharp buck, eliciting another yelp from his SIC.

“Ahhhng! A-Alright! I didn’t…well woul…ugh, b-because! I-I missed this! H-happy?!” Everything stopped, Megatron’s optics boring into Starscream’s.

“…What did you say?”

“Y-you heard me, you big idiot…”

“Say it again.” He shifted setting up for another rough motion. Starscream clenched his jaw, unable to slow his pointless crying. He hated what Megatron did to him, but he also loved it. No one else made him feel like this.

“I…missed this…y-you….” His voice got quieter. “…U-us….Just enough not to offline you! Like a complete fool!” His helm hung in shame as Megatron contemplated this shocking confession. How intriguing that his Seeker had a soft spot for him too, despite his indignant, back stabbing nature. Perhaps he could feed this, bring back their old days of scheming together. Maybe…well, just maybe he could win the lithe mech’s spark. But there was still punishment due for now.

“My dear Starscream, I never knew you felt that way. This does change things, however you still require discipline. I will teach you yet. I hope you are ready.” He kissed the small mech deeply, viciously, but something was different. Starscream felt a faint warmth where there usually was only cold need. It baffled him. It was impossible for Megatron to have, somehow, developed a soft spot for him too, right?

He was lain on the berth, kiss not breaking as Megatron took up a more rapid pace. Scream resisted the urge to give in to his master for a while, but with each thrust his will melted away until he gave up, melting into the gladiator’s skilled touch and allowing those truly erotic moans to escape. Each sound only fueled Megatron’s drive as he reveled in this new side of his pet. The side that was soft for him. Starscream was really perfect, and this time he was not going to let him get away. A few final thrusts had him overloading deep inside the quivering frame beneath him, who also overloaded all over himself.

Despite wishing to continue, the Decepticon lord decided to withdraw, closing up both of their paneling and licking up some of the transfluid covering his SIC. He then unbound Starscream and lay down, pulling the compliant mech on top of him. The seeker collapsed into the tight embrace, already falling into recharge but now with a faint, soft smile.

“Do not try to leave me tonight, Starscream. I am not finished with you, but for now use this as a taste of what you’ll have after. You are my Seeker. My Star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all guess the scene? If your guess is the one where Scream is pinned against the wall with Megatron's name bleeding from his wing you are totally correct. Comment if you liked! Feedback is how I improve :)
> 
> -Ghost


End file.
